Batwoman (DC Comics)
|skills = |hobby = Fighting crime Partying/Drinking (formerly) |goals = Stop crime Stop the prophecy and defeat Whisper A'Daire |family = |friends = Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Kyle Abbot, Knight, Squire, El Gaucho, George Cross, Melody McKenna, Margaret Sawyer (love-interest), Renee Montoya (ex-lover), Safiyah (ex-lover, formerly), Sophie Moore (ex-lover), Justice League |enemies = Whisper A'Daire, Alice, Medusa, Delores Winters, Dr. Daedalus, Scorpiana, Tahani, Maro Ito, Weeping Woman, Religion of Crime, Batgirl (briefly, formerly) |type of hero = Heroic Vigilante Superheroine }} Batwoman is a fictional character, a superheroine who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. She was created by Edmond Hamilton and Sheldon Moldoff. In all incarnations, Batwoman is a wealthy heiress who—inspired by the notorious superhero Batman chooses, like him, to put her wealth and resources towards funding a war on crime in her home of Gotham City Ruby Rose portrays the character in the Arrowverse television series named after her character. Biography Early Life Katherine Rebecca Kane is the daughter of Colonel Jacob Kane and Captain Gabi Kane, and is the twin-sister to Elizabeth "Bette" Kane. The family would often move due to being part of the military, and eventually moved from North California to Belgium when they started working for NATO. One day, Kate and her mother and sister were captured by the Religion of Crime amidst a terrorist attack, and she witnessed their deaths. Jacob saved Kate himself, but the latter was deeply traumatized by the event. Unbeknownst to Kate, Bette had survived the incident, and would later return to her years latter as a crime fighter. Becoming a Cadet Kate wanted to please her father, and joined West Point to serve in the military, and excelled in all areas. She eventually gained the rank of Brigade Executive Officer, and completed both the Air Assault School, and the U.S. Army Airborne School. In addition, she earned prestigious awards, such as the Superintendent's Award for Excellence. While at West Point, she roomed with Sophie Moore, and the two eventually began a romantic relationship. When a accusation of homosexual conduct was brought against Kate, she confirmed her sexual orientation, but didn't out Sophie. Kate was discharged per the Don't Ask Don't Tell policy, and returned home. Despite being discharged, her father forgave her, and found it more important that she didn't lie to save herself. Becoming Batwoman When her father married heiress Catherine Hamilton, Kate gained the title of a socialite in Gotham City, becoming notorious for her drinking and partying. During this time, she would go around the world to find herself and battle her depression. During one of her travels, she hit her head on a rock while diving, and wounded up on the island of Coryana, off the coast of Malta. She was rescued by the leader of the island, Safiyah, and began a romantic relationship with her. Kate was instantly disliked by the population, seeing her as a distraction for Safiyah's duties. In addition, Safiyah's lover Tahani became to resent Kate, and would attempt to kill her on one occasion. Kate eventually learned that her wound caused a bacteria to hit the island, she was disguised with Safiyah, who killed an innocent man who she blamed for the outbreak (but did know that Kate caused it, now wanting the population to know). Kate left the island after coming to blows with Safiyah and Tahani, and never returned to the island of Coryana. When returning to Gotham City, she returned to vices, and was pulled over by Renee Montoya, but instead of being arrested, the two began a relationship. The two had a falling out, as Renee believed that Kate had no direction in her life, and had no goal for the future. One night, Kate was attacked by a mugger in a alleyway, and was saved by Batman. Seeing Batman in person made Kate realized she wanted to be a vigilante, and decided to start training herself to fight crime. Jacob find out what she was doing, but decided to help train, and she used her wealth and resources to go across the globe. Returning back to Gotham after three years of fierce training, Kate became a vigilante, and took the title of Batwoman. During her early crime fighting career, she would run into Montoya, and often fight against criminals such as Whisper A'Daire. When the Religion of Crime learned of the prophecy foretelling the murder of a "twice named daughter of Kane" would cause Gotham to perish, they went after Batwoman. Gallery Batwoman.jpg Batwoman-0.jpg Batwomen.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 8.49.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 8.52.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 8.57.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 8.57.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 8.54.47 AM.png batwoman/kate kane.jpg Detective Comics Vol 1 981 Textless.jpg Detective Comics Vol 1 978 Textless.jpg Detective Comics Vol 1 969 Textless.jpg Detective Comics Vol 1 958 Textless.jpg Detective Comics Vol 1 950 Textless.jpg batwoman cw.jpg|Batwoman played by Ruby Rose in the Arrowverse Detective Comics Vol 1 1000 Textless Suayan Variant.png Batman Family Prime Earth 002.jpg Batman Family Prime Earth 001.jpg Detective Comics Vol 1 1000 Textless Anacleto Variant.jpg Batgirl Vol 4 12 Textless.jpg|Batwoman vs. Batgirl. Trivia *She always wanted to be a hero ever since Batman came. *Kate is Jewish, and celebrates Hanukkah with her father. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Justice League Members Category:Fighters Category:Dreaded Category:Martial Artists Category:DC Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Ninjas Category:Arkhamverse Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:One-Man Army Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Hope Bringer Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Injustice Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sympathetic Category:Superheroes Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:Outright Category:Officials Category:Superman Heroes Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain